With the development of technology, the integrated circuit manufacturing process has been able to significantly reduce the size of the processor. However, there are still some core components such as integrated inductors, noise suppressors, etc., facing many difficulties in high frequency, miniaturization, integration, etc. In order to solve this problem, soft magnetic thin film materials with high magnetization, high magnetic permeability, high resonance frequency, and high electrical resistivity have attracted more and more attention.
Although the focus on soft magnetic thin film material is mainly on high magnetic permeability and high magnetization, as well as low coercivity and low loss, a major factor that affects the development of soft magnetic thin film material is its cutoff frequency. By adjusting the in-plane uniaxial anisotropy field of the soft magnetic thin film, the cutoff frequency of the soft magnetic thin film material can be adjusted. Moreover, a common method for controlling the in-plane uniaxial anisotropy field of a soft magnetic thin film is magnetic-field-induced deposition, which has the advantages for providing simple process without adding process steps, and less damage to the chip, and is a preferred method for industrial production.
However, the existing magnetic-field-induced deposition methods have not been applied to production apparatuses, such as PVD apparatus, for fabricating magnetic thin films. That is, the existing thin film deposition chamber is not capable of inducing an in-plane anisotropy to the magnetic thin film.